Dancing with Demons
by danielscutebutt
Summary: I ran, my heart pumping as my legs took me farther and farther from the place I was spending the night at. It was the dead of night in the streets of London, but I didn't care. My legs cried out in exhaustion, begging for me to stop, but I couldn't.
1. Chapter 1

I started writing this a long time ago, and well, I finished it today. I started watching Kuroshitsuji again, so I decided "why the hell not?" Anyways, I know this isn't probably all that good, and I may have gotten some things historically wrong, but the show/anime probably got stuff wrong as well, so don't grill me too hard. I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

><p>I ran, my heart pumping as my legs took me farther and farther from the place I was spending the night at. It was the dead of night in the streets of London, but I didn't care. My legs cried out in exhaustion, begging for me to stop, but I couldn't, not until I was as far away from that scene as I could possibly be.<p>

I tripped on the hem of my night gown, and fell to the cold ground. I coughed, and began to sob. I curled up into a ball on my side, and just let the tears fall as I shivered. I didn't know where I was in London, and for the most part I didn't care, as long as that man wouldn't be able to find me. I covered my ears and squeezed my eyes shut as my mind replayed the events that had happened in the last half-hour. My throat tightened, and I began coughing, and I stayed like that, until I fell into unconsciousness.

When I awoke, I could see the sunshine piercing through the curtains, and I sat up in my bed, and rubbed my eyes. I tensed, and I began to panic. I looked around the room I was in; this wasn't my room, where the bloody hell was I? Then the memories hit me like a ton of bricks, and I began to shake, and soon the sobs began. I put my head between my knees and held them with my arms.

I heard a doorknob turn and my head shot up quickly, my eyes widening in fear. The door was on the other side of the room, opposite of the bed I was occupying. The door opened fully to reveal a young woman, either in her late twenties or early thirties. She had a small meal on a tray, and looked over at me and smiled shyly. I scooted as far away from her as I could, hoping to any higher being that she wouldn't kill me.

She walked in, closing the door behind her as she began to speak, "I see that you're awake now," she smiled, but when she saw the look on my face, she frowned. "I'm terribly sorry if you're frightened, but when I went out to the market this morning, I found you in front of my house. I couldn't leave you out there, so I brought you in." I stared at her, my eyes still wide with fear. "Don't worry, I will not harm you, I'm just here to help. I called my fiancé, Fred, who is a police man, and he's coming over soon to help you find your way home."

"NO!" I shrieked, startling her. I leapt off the bed, clutching at that fabric of her dress. "Please, don't make me go back, he's going to kill me! Please, my mother, father, my siblings…I-I" I broke down, sliding onto the floor, crying and holding myself. I felt arms wrapping around me, and I squirmed, but I was too weak to actually fight back. "Hush dear, it's alright," she stroked my tangled black mane. "No one is going to hurt you my dear; it's all going to be okay."

"Maria!" a male voice called. The woman let go of me at the call of the name and told me she would be right back. She returned with a man who had auburn hair and bright blue eyes. He whispered something to her, whilst looking at me. I started shaking. Did that lady tell me the truth, or did she work with that man that did those horrible things? The man she had called Fred took a step forward to me. I immediately shot up, running to the furthest corner of the room, putting my face in between my knees. "P-please! Do-don't hurt me, I don't want to die!" I choked out.

I began sobbing again, my head and throat throbbed from the incessant cries that raked through my body. I heard shuffling, cringing as the sound moved closer to me. "Young lady," came Fred's voice, it was soft, soothing, like he was talking to a wounded animal. That wounded animal happening to be me. "We are not going to hurt you. I work for Scotland Yard; I am here to protect you. Now please, will you tell me what happened?"

I looked up at him slowly, my vision blurred from the tears. I wiped my eyes then asked, "If you are of Scotland Yard, can I see identification?" I whispered, my throat was too hoarse to speak above one. "Why yes, of course." He said his eyes wide with surprise. He dug in his coat pocket, pulling out a badge, showing it to me. He wasn't lying; he really was of Scotland Yard. He returned his badge to his coat pocket, asking, "Well, not that I've shown you my badge, may you give me some information? I'm sincerely concerned from how my fiancé found you, and of your current condition."

I was hesitant, but I slowly let the events flow from my mouth, having to stop several times because of the sobs that choked me, cutting me off. When I finished, Maria covered her mouth with her hand, while Fred's face turned to stone. "I-I must report this immediately," he stated, rising from his position, clearing his throat. "My Lady, would you be so kind as to come with me?" I questioned, holding his hand out to me. I looked at his hand, and nodded my head. I reached for his hand with mine, which shook violently. I laid mine in his, and he gave it a gentle squeeze, pulling me up easily, as if I were a feather.

"She can't go out in her current state, Fred! It would cause a scene! She's a noble as well!" Maria hissed. "She must be cleaned up first!" She turned to me. "My lady, would you like me to draw you a bath? I may have some old clothes that would fit you, if you would like?" I was terrified, first I woke up in a stranger's home, and now she wants me to bathe here? I don't know why I was afraid, I knew they wouldn't hurt me, but I was. "Honey, you have to be gentle with her, after the things she went through." Fred said quietly, only intending her to hear it. Maria smiled sadly at me. "My dear lady, it would be wise to wash up, I'm sure a bath would make you feel less ill, you look as if you might faint on the spot." Anger swept through me momentarily. _Of course I feel ill you git, I've just witnessed the worst possible nightmare I could have ever imagined, you tart. _I thought.

I did indeed nod my head, however, feeling filthy. She smiled, this time looking happier. She rushed off, to run a bath for me. Fred followed after her, saying he needed to make a call before we left. I got up from my corner on the floor, and went to sit on the bed. I curled up, lying on my side. I felt hollow, the pain, anger, and utter despair had carved a hole into me. I didn't know what to feel anymore. It felt as if I was in a trance. At some point Maria roused me, let me bathe, gave me clothes that were a bit big and I was off with Fred. When we arrived, a man immediately began to grill Fred for every piece of information he had gotten out of me. He even tried to ask me, but I couldn't speak.

As they began to discuss how to conduct the investigation, there was a phone call. "Excuse me," the man said, picking up the phone. "Hello-oh, well hello Lord Phantomhive. What is-pardon me?" I looked at the man know, confused as to why he would yell at a man he just called a lord. "How did you already know of this? We just got the infor-oh, why yes, you are the Queen's _right hand man_." He said it in a way that suggested that it was more of an insult than a compliment.

"You're coming now?" his eyes grew wide. "W-Yes Lord Phantomhive. We will wait for you to get here. If you'll excuse me." He slammed the phone down. I let out a yelp, the noise frightened me. My hands covered my ears, and I shut me eyes tight. I felt a hand on my back, and flinched. My eyes shot open and it was Fred, trying to comfort me. I relaxed some. "Ciel Phantomhive will be here shortly. Go on and wait out in the parlor if you like, my lady." The man suggested. Fred stood, walking to the door, motioning me to follow. He opened the door for me, leading me to a sofa, telling me to take a seat. He sat in the seat opposite of me, and put his head in his hands. I folded my hands in my lap, being able to sit normally without a corset or a large skirt preventing me from breathing.

I fell into another trance. Random images flicking through my head: the man, my mother's crying face, my dearest brother Anthony as he told me to stay under the bed as he went to help her. I could feel the hot tears roll down my cheeks, but I couldn't move. I heard a door open and shut. I heard a deep voice call Fred, who stood at the sound of it. I heard another, higher, younger. Yet I still didn't move. The tears fell more rapidly, the person's deep voice reminding me of my eldest brother Anthony, the higher one reminding me of Nathaniel, my twin brother. I heard a strange noise, as if someone was choking. I didn't realize it was I until Fred shook my shoulder lightly. "My lady, are you all right?" he asked. I jumped, my head snapping to his face. It was etched with concern. "I-yes. My apologies, I am alright." I managed, dabbing at my eyes with the sleeves of the dress Maria gave me.

He pulled out a handkerchief, dabbing at my face for me. I sniffled. "Well, is this the young lady, Fred?" The deep voice spoke. My eyes welled again as I was reminded of Anthony yet again. I looked towards the voice slowly, coming to a stop on a tall man. He was handsome, but his eyes and smile were dangerous. They were a deadly red, his smile was devilish. He was clad in a black suit. "Yes, yes she is, Sebastian." Fred gestured to me. "This is Lady Adrianna, of Rouen, Daughter of Duke Alain and Duchess Ashley." I stood, and curtsied, though I didn't put much into it. Sebastian smiled at me and bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you; however it would have been better under different circumstances. I am Sebastian, servant of Earl Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive family." He directed to a boy, around my age, who had raven hair and blue eyes. One was covered with an eye patch however. He was in a blue suit, the top was tailored and white, the jacket blue, his ribbon blue, and his shorts blue. He looked rather depressing.

He looked me over and then greeted me. "It is my pleasure, my lady." He said, stepping forward and taking my hand, then bowing, kissing it. It was a normal greeting, but the contact made me flinch. He didn't seem to notice, or decided to ignore. "The pleasure is mine, Lord Phantomhive." I replied in a whisper. We walked back to the man's office from earlier. There were more chairs, to account for Ciel and Sebastian. I took a seat next to Fred, Ciel sitting on my other side, with Sebastian oh his other side. "If you don't mind, shall we get down to business?" Ciel asked the man, his voice holding an air of arrogance and superiority to it.

* * *

><p>It ended poopy :( oh well. Tell me if I should continue or not :) Also, I know the place I picked her to be lady of is in France and not in Britain, but that'll be explained in the next chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. reviews are highly appreciated!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Decided to update this fic, since you all liked it! I'm not happy with the turn out of this chapter: it's shorter than I wanted it and I just felt like the writing was blahh. But anyways, ENJOY! R&R or some shit!

* * *

><p>They discussed my situation as if I wasn't there. I didn't mind, I wasn't paying much attention to them. I listened for the first few moments, but tuned them out as soon as they began analyzing ever little thing I had said about how my family members were murdered. I didn't want them to talk about them like they were things; that's how their tones of voices sounded. The newcomers Ciel and Sebastian at least. They didn't seem the least bit concerned that people were murdered, or the fact that I was most likely emotionally traumatized. They seemed only concerned with finding out who the culprit was, just for the sake of knowing. This angered me; my eyebrows furrowed together, my mouth set into a frown.<p>

"My Lady Adrianna? Pardon me, my lady?" I washed the emotion from my face and turned to Fred. "Yes?" "Would you provide a clear description of the man who did this?" I clenched my jaw so hard it felt as if my teeth were going to crack. I still, however, nodded. "He was tall, around 6 feet or so, give or take a few inches. He had a lanky build, and was tan skinned. He looked of Indian descent. His hair was shoulder length, and raven colored. His eyes were foggy, as if he couldn't see, but apparently he could, because he…" I trailed off. They nodded, understanding what I had meant.

"Well, this is interesting." Ciel said, leaning back into his chair, crossing his legs. A pang of fury went through me. "Might I ask why you are here in England, and not in France?" "We had come here, simply to come. My mother, who is originally from Spain, wanted to do more traveling, seeing as how she went from Spain to France. We stayed at nice inn, and it just happened." My voice cracked on the last word. I looked down at my lap, rubbing my hands.

"Hmm." Sebastian closed his eyes thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "Is it a possibility that you father or mother had enemies?" My eyebrows knit in confusion as I looked at him. "What? Of course not, why would they?" I heard the irritation I was trying to conceal leak into my voice. He smiled at me, "It is always a possibility, my lady." My eyes narrowed into slits. "Are you implying something, Sebastian Michaelis?" "Why heavens, no, I would never!" was his reply; however his eyes said the opposite. '_Of course I am you foolish little girl'_ it said to me.

I wanted to growl at him, to hurt him. I wanted him to suffer for his blatant mocking of my current situation. I stopped, startling myself with these thoughts. I was never one for such morbid thoughts; I wouldn't even hurt a fly, usually. I put my head in my hands, inhaling a deep breath, and then exhaling nosily.

"How is it that no one heard your family get murdered?" Ciel inquired, his sapphire like eye staring into my green ones. "I do not know." My eyebrows knitted together as a wave a pain hit me like a ton of bricks. "There weren't any other people who had rooms there, but the front desk man should've heard. Unless…" my eyes widened. Had he been murdered as well? Ciel seemed to have the same thought, as he turned to Fred and the other man, who I learned was named Lord Arthur Randall, and began discussing the possibilities of the murderer killing the innkeeper as well. Once again I tuned them out. I knew that what they were talking about was very important, but I couldn't stomach it anymore.

By the time I tuned back in, they were talking about the matters of where I would stay. "She can't stay by herself." Lord Arthur said. If that wasn't obvious, I don't know what is. "Maria and I would be more than happy to care for her, however she's a noble; I don't think she would like staying in our home very much." He was right, not because I was an ungrateful snobby child who had to have extravagant living quarters; it was because they reminded me of my parents. They were so kind, so loving towards me. My eyes pricked with tears. "Young master, would it not be a good idea for her to stay at the Phantomhive manor?" I looked at Sebastian. He had that same devil-esque smile on his face, so I wasn't sure if it would a good idea or not. Ciel looked at him, his eyes giving away that he considered the idea, and was planning to suggest it himself.

"We do indeed have extra rooms, if you wouldn't mind staying with us, until we solve this case." By the tone of Ciel's voice, I knew he meant it as a command. I nodded my head. "I would be honored, Lord Phantomhive." "Now wait just a minute!" Lord Arthur slammed his hands on the desk. "This is a case of Scotland Yard's business, not yours! You have no authority over it!" Ciel looked at him, irritation lighting his face. "The Queen has willed me to take any and every case of yours as possible, so I must obey her command." Sir Arthur sat down in a huff. "Very well, we will update you when necessary." "That isn't needed." Ciel said, as he stood up. "We can do well on our own." With that, he excused himself, motioning him for me to come along. I said my thanks to Fred and curtsied to him and Lord Arthur and followed Ciel as Sebastian held the door.

We left in his carriage. He looked out the window, seeming to be in deep thought. I played with the cuffs of the dress Maria had leant me. It was a plain dress, but it felt familiar; it reminded me of my mother and her night gowns. It smelt pleasant, home-like. I don't know how long it took for us to reach his home, but when he did, Ciel's voice broke me from my thoughts.

We stepped out of the carriage and looked at his home. It was beautiful. When we entered, we were greeted by his servants: His chef Baldroy, his maid Mey-Rin, his groundskeeper Finnian, and his other butler Tanaka.

Sebastian guided me to my room, as Ciel excused himself to his study. Upon entering the room, I was greeted by beautiful paintings and a lovely bed. Sebastian excused himself, leaving me to my own devices. I was finally alone. I went to the bed, sitting down and stroking the burgundy comforter. I laid down, eventually curling up into a ball, and began to sob.

* * *

><p>I have nothing to say, lol. I hope you enjoyed, so please, patiently wait for chapter 3!<p> 


End file.
